The invention relates to headlights for automobile vehicles.
Glass on the front of automobile headlights now covers several means, at least the dip lights and headlights with various electrical sources surrounded by individual reflectors. The result is a very technical, inaesthetic appearance which has a negative influence on the general perception of the outline of the vehicle.